blackdesertonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Alchemy
An alchemist is someone who mixes together different ingredients to create potions and other useful things to use while adventuring. Alchemy comes in two versions: Simple Alchemy which can be performed anywhere by hitting 'L' in the game. This is only a processing skill. The second version is actual Alchemy and needs a residence and workbench to be performed. Alchemical Tools To become an alchemist you must first set up alchemist tools in your house. You can obtain alchemy tools from a haberdasher or by creating one through a Tool Workshop production workshop. You must choose your ingredients wisely and use them in the tool. Using an excess of items will use up unnecessary resources so choosing the correct amount of ingredients is optimal to maximize resources and reduce cost. Ingredient Tiers & Substitutes For all recipes/designs you can use the general substitution rules based on tiers: * 1 ingredient of green grade can be replaced by 2-3 white grade ingredients and vice versa. * 1 ingredient of blue grade can be replaced by 3-5 white grade ingredients and vice versa. Blood is interchangeable in certain groups: * Wolf, Flamingo, Rhino, Cheetah Dragon. * Deer, Sheep, Pig, Ox, Waragon. * Weasel, Fox, Raccoon, Scorpion. * Bear, Troll, Ogre, Lion. * Worm, Lizard, Bat, Kuku Bird, Cobra. Other options of interchangeable ingredients: * 1 fresh fish can be replaced by 2 dried fishes and vice versa. * Wild grass can be substituted with weed Different amounts of ingredients might work too. Ingredient Sources Plant Ingredients Plant ingredients are obtained sometimes when gathering from plants or mushrooms or - more frequently - when harvesting the farmed version. Some can be obtained by logging trees by workers or manually. Wild Grass can be substituted with Weed. * Fruit of Abundance (Grape, Onion, Sunflower, Strawberry) * Fruit of Crimson Flame (Garlic, Hot Pepper, Olive, Pepper, Pumpkin) * Fruit of Destruction (Dwarf Mushroom, Sky Mushroom) * Fruit of Enchantment (Dry Mane Grass, Fire Flake Flower, Silk Honey Grass, Silver Azalea, Sunrise Herb) * Fruit of Magic Power (Emperor Mushroom, Hump Mushroom) * Fruit of Nature (Barley, Carrot, Seed Potato, Sweet Potato) * Fruit of Perfection (Arrow Mushroom, Cloud Mushroom, Fog Mushroom) * Fruit of the Sun (Corn, Tomato, Paprika, Wheat) * Spirit's Leave (Carrots, Ash Node – Goblin Cave, Ash Node – Balenos Forest) * Monk's Branch (Carrots, Trees, Cedar Node – Oze’s Pass, Maple Node – Forest of Seclusion, Pine Node – Serendia Shrine) * Bloody Tree Knots (Fir Node – Treant Forest, White Cedar Node – Elric Shrine, Acacia Node – Stonetail Wasteland) * Old Tree Bark (White Cedar Node – Mediah Northern Highlands) * Red Tree Lump (Birch Node – Old Dandelion, Birch Node – Quint Hill, Maple Node – Northern Plain of Serendia) Crystals & Gems * Rough Black Crystal (Iron Ore – Abandoned Iron Mine) * Rough Green Crystal (Tin ore – Rhutum Outstation) * Rough Mud Crystal (Iron Ore – Southern Cienaga) * Rough Red Crystal (Tin Ore – Khuruto Cave, Zinc Ore – Ancient Fissure) * Rough Translucent Crystal (Copper Ore – Goblin Cave) And there are several Gemstones which are either mined from certain rocks once one achieves Gather: Skilled(5) or from certain Nodes - both yield the raw material as "Rough ..." which can processed by grinding them. Last but not least they can be obtained via heating of certain accessories: * Diamond - Yuria Accessories, Rainbow Stones * Emerald - Kalis Accessories, Rainbow Stones, Beryl veins in Secret Cave * Ruby - Bares/Elisha Accessories, Rainbow Stones, Coal Node in Omar Lava Cave * Sapphire - Hesus Accessories, Rainbow Stones * Topaz - Talis Accessories, Rainbow Stones * Opal - Strange Rocks Epheria Ridge, Copper Node in Mediah Shore Powders & Traces * Powder of Crevice - Coal nodes i.e. Keplan Quarry * Powder of Darkness - Iron Ore nodes i.e. Coastal Cave * Powder of Earth - Tin Ore node Behr Riverhead * Powder of Flame - Copper Nodes i.e. Coastal Cave * Powder of Time - Lead Nodes i.e. Glish Swamp There are "Traces of ..." as well which one can obtain from worker after one has unlocked secret gathering nodes. Reportedly human workers have a higher chance of obtaining those. Prepare to have 5 empty warehouse slots as sell loot is excavated too. Some traces are mob-loot only. A few can be obtained by heating looted weapons as well, the latter will yield pure metal crystals too: * Trace of Ascension (Ancient Stone Chamber – Old Tree Spirit’s Token, Yuria weapons – Pure Zinc Crystal) * Trace of Battle (Bernianto Farm – Contaminated Tooth, Rhua Tree Stub, Dull Bone Fragment, Bares weapons – Pure platinum Crystal) * Trace of Chaos (Ancient Ruins Excavation Site – Obscuring Golem Fragment) * Trace of Despair (Mansha Forest – Weathered Cursed Fang, Rhua Tree Stub, Dull Bone Fragment, Krea weapons – Pure Silver Crystal) * Trace of Forest (Bernianto Farm – Contaminated Tooth, Rhua Tree Stub, Dull Bone Fragment) * Trace of Hunting (Glish Ruins – Black Dirt, Lynch Farm Ruins - Altar Imp’s Broken Trumpet) * Trace of Origin (Glish Ruins – Black Dirt) * Trace of Savagery (Lynch Farm Ruins – Altar Imp’s Broken Trumpet, Demihuman weapons - Pure Tin Crystal) * Trace of the Earth (Ancient Stone Chamber – Old Tree Spirit’s Token, Ancient Ruins Excavation Site – Obscuring Golem Fragment) * Trace of Violence (Mansha Forest – Weathered Cursed Fang, Kalis weapons - Pure Iron Crystal) * Trace of Death (Chimera/Orcs in Marni’s Lab, Skeletons in Hex Sanctuary, Seleth weapons – Pure Lead Crystal) * Trace of Memory (Ancient Ruins Defender/Guard in the cave near Florin) * Trace of Wave (?) Special Products While producing items through Alchemy, you will occasionally receive items to turn in at collection NPCs. These items can be turned in for contribution, alchemy ingredients, alchemy EXP, and silver in Heidel or Florin. Recipes Misc * Clear Liquid Reagent - 1 Salt, 1 Sunrise Herb, 1 Wild Grass, 1 Purified Water. * Pure Powdered Reagent - 1 Sugar ('NOT''' 'Raw Sugar'!), 1 Silver Azalea, 1 Wild Grass, 1 Purified Water.'' * Metal Solvent - 3 Melted Iron Shards, 2 Trace of Savagery, 1 Clear Liquid Reagent, 4 Rough Stones. * Gem Polisher - 2 Traces of Origin, 1 Pure Powdered Reagent, 4-6 Processed Coal, 6 Purified Water. * Plywood Hardener '- ''4 Fir Sap, 1 Pure Powdered Reagent, 3 Bloody Tree Knots, 3 Trace of the Earth. * 'Leather Glaze '- 3 Maple Sap, 2 Powder of Darkness, 3 Trace of Ascension, 1 Clear Liquid Reagent. * ('''Vegetable Explosive Powder - 1 Carnivorous Plant Powder, 1 Dark Powder.) * (Vegetable Poison - 5 Fly Agaric, 1 Carnivorous Plant Essence.) * Alchemical Bloods * Sinner's Blood - 1 Clear Liquid Reagent, 2-5 Deer Blood OR 5 Pig Blood, 1 Powder of Flame,1-2 Bloody * Legendary Beast Blood - 1 Powder Reagent, 5 Lizard Blood, 1 Trace of Earth, 2 Spirit's Leaf * Tyrant's Blood - 1 Powder Reagent, 2-5 Bear Blood, 1 Trace of Savagery, 1-2 Monks Branch ... OR ... 2 Branches of the Sacred Tree, 1 Barbarian's Ointment, 1 Pure Powdered Reagent, 5 Bear Blood. * Wise Man's Blood - 1 Clear Liquid Reagent, 5 Fox Blood, 1 Trace of Ascension, 2 Monk's Branch * Clown's Blood - 1 Clear Liquid Reagent, 2-5 Wolf Blood, 1 Powder of Darkness, 2 Spirit's Leaf * Blood of the Maiden - 2 Leaves of the Spirit Tree, 1 Earthen Powder, 1 Pure Powdered Reagent, 5 Worm Blood. Oils * Oil of Regeneration - 1 Fruit of Crimson Flame, 1 Legendary Beast Blood, 1 Red Tree Lump, 1 '' Powder of Crevice * '''Oil of Fortitude' - 1 Fruit of Nature, 1 Monk's Branch, 1 Powder of Flame, 1 Clown's Blood. '' * '''Oil of Corruption' - 1 Fruit of the Sun, 1 Powder of Darkness, 1 Spirit's Leave, 1 Sinner's Blood. * Oil of Tranquility - 1 Fruit of Magic Power, 1 Powder of Earth, 1 Bloody Tree Knots, 1 Wise Man’s Blood * Oil of Storms - 1 Fruit of Abundance, 1 Powder of Time, 1 Old Tree Bark, 1Tyrant's Blood. Essences * Essence of Fascination - 2 Fruit of Fascination, 4 Ash Tree Sap, 2 Dark Powder, 3 Flamescale Flowers. * Essence of Prominence - 2 Fruit of Prominence, 4 Ash Tree Sap, 2 Salutary Plant Powder, 3 Dwarf Mushrooms. * Essence of Magic - 2 Fruit of Magic, 4 Birch Sap, 2 Dark Powder, 3 Wormwood. * Essence of Integrity - 2 Fruit of Integrity, 4 Maple Sap, 2 Flame Powder, 3 Early Dawn. * Essence of Nature - 2 Fruit of Nature, 4 Maple Sap, 2 Earthen Powder, 3 Fortune Teller Mushrooms. * Essence of the Sun - 2 Sun Fruit, 6 Pine Sap, 2 Earthen Powder, 6 Arrow Mushroom. * Essence of Destruction - 2 Fruit of Destruction, 6 Pine Sap, 2 Flame Powder, 6 Silvery Azalea. * Essence of Prosperity - 2 Fruit of Prosperity, 6 Birch Sap, 2 Salutary Plant Powder, 6 Cloudy Mushrooms. Elixirs * Elixir of Resuscitation (3 min HP regen +8 - 1 Clear Liquid Reagent, 3 Early Dawn, 3 Purified Water, 2 Small Health Potion.) * Elixir of Witchery (3 min Magic attack +3 - 1 Pure Powdered Reagent, 4 Early Dawn, 6 Wolf Blood, 3 Purified Water.) * Antidote Elixir (Beginner(1), Cooldown 30s, Immediately cures poison - 1x Pure Powder Reagent, 1x Weed/Wild Grass, 2x Pig Blood, 3x Olive Oil) * Elixir of Burn Removal (Beg 1, Immediately cures burning. Cooldown 30s - 1x Clear Liquid Reagent, 1x Purified Water, 2x Fruits, 2x Weed/Wild Grass) * Elixir of Haemostasis (Beginner(1), Immediately cures bleeding., Cooldown 30s Defense - 1 Pure Powder Reagent, 1 Cloud Mushroom, 1 Ash Sap, 3 Purified Water) * Defense Elixir (Apprentice(1), Damage Reduction +5/10 for 5/8 mins - 1 Clear Liquid Reagent, 6 Ash Sap, 5 Pig Blood, 3 Purified Water) * Elixir of Concentration (Apprentice(1), Accuracy +8/12 for 5/8 mins.- 1 Clear Liquid Reagent, 3 Cloud Mushroom, 2 Wild Grass, 3 Troll Blood) * Elixir of Demihuman Hunt (Apprentice(1), Damage against Demihuman +10/15 for 5/8 mins- 1 Sinner’s Blood, 4 Arrow Mushroom, 4 Fir Sap, 3 Black Stone Powder) * Elixir of Endurance (Apprentice(1),Ma Endurance (Stamina) +100/150 for 5/8 mins D- 1 Pure Powder Reagent, 2 Dwarf Mushroom, 5 Birch Sap, 4 Troll Blood) * Elixir of Energy (Apprentice(1), Auto Recovery +10/15 for 5/8 mins- 1 Pure Powder Reagent, 4 Fox Blood, 3 Purified Water, 2 MP Potion (Small) MP) * Elixir of Fury (Apprentice(1), All attack +10/15 for 5/8 mins - 1 4 Dwarf Mushroom, 1 Ash Sap, 4 Troll Blood, 3 Purified Water) * Elixir of Human Hunt (Apprentice(1), Damage against humans +6/11 for 5 mins- 1 Clown’s Blood, 5 Fortune Teller’s Mushroom, 5 Maple Sap, 3 Black Stone Powder) * Elixir of Life (Apprentice(1), Ma HP +100/+150 for 5/8 mins- 1 Pure Powder Reagent, 3 Silver Azalea, 5 Fox Blood, 3 HP Potion (Small)) * Elixir of Mentality (Apprentice(1), Ma MP +100/+150 for 5/8 mins- 1 Pure Liquid Reagent, 5 Ash Sap, 3 Purified Water, 3 MP Potion (Small)) * Elixir of Resistance (Apprentice(1), Debuff resistance against monsters +10/15% for 5/8 mins- 1 3 Cloud Mushroom, 1 Birch Sap, 7 Wolf Blood, 3 Purified Water) * Elixir of Spells (Apprentice(1), Casting Speed +2/3 for 5/8 mins- 1 Tyrant’s Blood, 5 Fire Flake Flower, 3 Maple Sap, 2 Powder of Darkness) * Elixir of Thorns (Apprentice(1), Target’s HP –10/15 per hit received for 5/8 mins.- 1 Tyrant’s Blood, 7 Dry Mane Grass, 5 Birch Sap, 4 Black Stone Powder) * Elixir of Will (Apprentice(1), Damage from monsters –15/20% for 5/8 mins- 1 Pure Powder Reagent, 4 Sunrise Herb, 6 Wolf Blood, 3 Purified Water) * Elixir of Wind (Apprentice(1), Attack Speed Rank +2/3 for 5/8 mins - 1 Wise Man’s Blood, 5 Fortune Teller’s Mushroom, 5 Pine Sap, 2 Powder of Darkness) * Elixir of Resurrection (Apprentice(1), HP Auto Recovery +10/15 for 5/8 mins.- 1 Clear Liquid Reagent, 3 Sunrise Herb, 3 Purified Water, 2 HP Potion (Small)) * Elixir of Assassination (Skilled(1), Back attack damage +50/100 for 5/8 mins - 1 Oil of Regeneration, 5 Pure Powder Reagent, 4 Amanita Mushroom, 2 Red Tree Lump, 2 Trace of Memory) * Elixir of Carnage Skilled(1), Down attack damage +50/100% for 5/8 mins. - 1 Oil of Corruption, 7 Pure Powder Reagent, 6 Tiger Mushroom, 3 Spirit’s Leaf, 3 Trace of the Earth) * Elixir of Death (Skilled(1), Extra damage +30/50 on Critical Hit for 5/8 mins.-1 Oil of Tranquility, 6 Clear Liquid Reagent, 2 Ancient Mushroom, 7 Ash Sap, 2 Trace of Death) * Elixir of Detection (Skilled(1), Critical Hit damage +50/100% for 5/mins.-1 Oil of Storms, 6 Pure Powder Reagent, 3 Truffle Mushroom, 2 Old Tree Bark, 3 Trace of Savagery) * Elixir of Draining (Skilled(1), HP Steal +3/5 on critical hit for 5/8 mins.-1 Oil of Fortitude, 4 Clear Liquid Reagent, 3 Hump Mushroom, 4 Birch Sap, 2 Trace of the Forest) * Elixir of Frenzy (Skilled(1), All DP –10/15, All AP +20/25 for 5/8 mins.-1 Oil of Regeneration, 5 Clear Liquid Reagent, 5 Cedar Sap, 3 Trace of Battle, 2 Ghost Mushroom) * Elixir of Penetration (Skilled(1), Back Attack etra damage +30/50 for 5/8 mins-1 Oil of Corruption, 6 Clear Liquid Reagent, 3 Bluffer Mushroom, 5 Pine Sap, 3 Trace of Violence) * Elixir of Sky (Skilled(1), Air Attack Damage +50/100% for 5/8 mins.-1 Oil of Tranquility, 6 Pure Powder Reagent, 5 Emperor Mushroom, 3 Bloody Tree Knot, 3 Trace of Ascension) * Elixir of Grim Reaper(Skilled(1), HP Steal +1/3 for 5/8 mins.-1 Oil of Fortitude, 6 Pure Powder Reagent, 4 Sky Mushroom, 3 Monk’s Branch, 3 Trace of Origin) * Elixir of Amity (Apprentice(1), Amity gain +20/30% for 5/8 mins- 1 Legendary Beast’s Blood, 5 Fire Flake’s Flower, 6 Ash Sap, 3 Black Stone’s Powder) * Elixir of Fisher (Apprentice(1), Fishing Speed Rank +2/3 for 5/8 mins- 1 Wise Man’s Blood, 6 Sunrise Herb, 3 Fir Sap, 2 Powder of Flame) * Elixir of Seal (Apprentice(1), Increase Breath Gauge for 60/90 seconds- 1 3 Dwarf Mushroom, 1 Birch Sap, 4 Wolf Blood, 5 Purified Water) * Elixir of Swiftness (Apprentice(1), Movement Speed Rank +2/3 for 5/8 mins- 1 Legendary Beast’s Blood, 5 Arrow Mushroom, 5 Birch Sap, 2 Powder of Darkness) * Elixir of Wings (Apprentice(1), Increased jump height for 5/8 min.- 1 2 Silver Azalea, 1 Ash Sap, 4 Troll Blood, 5 Purified Water) * Elixir of Worker (Apprentice(1), Gathering Speed Rank +2/3 for 5/8 min.- 1 Sinner’s Blood, 6 Silver Azalea, 4 Ash Sap, 2 Powder of Flame) * Elixir of Eperience (Apprentice(1), EP Gain +15% for 5/8 min.- 1 Clown’s Blood, 7 Dry Mane Grass, 5 Pine Sap, 2 Powder of Flame) * Elixir of Golden Hand (Skilled(1), Luck +2/3 points for 5/8 min.-1 Oil of Storms, 4 Clear Liquid Reagent, 4 Fog Mushroom, 3 Trace of Hunting, 6 Fir Sap) de:Alchemie Category:Crafting Category:Life Skills Category:Alchemy